House Pyreanor
House Pyreanor is a collection of several Sin'dorei and Sin'dorei families, businesses, and properties unified under one banner for the sake of their collective well-being and prosperity. House Pyreanor is mostly a merchant operation though several members of the household do own land and could technically claim noble titles if they wanted. __TOC__ Businesses House Pyreanor supports itself with a number of businesses, most of which operate out of the building in The Bazaar, Silvermoon known as "The Pyreanor" by its residents, though the building across the road has been acquired as well. One third of the original building belonged to the household before the fall of Quel'thalas and over the years since the fall have bought out their neighbors and expanded their shop space. They also added floors to the above-shop housing, renovating the housing from a single above-shop family dwelling to many boarding home apartments with a shared kitchen and laundry. Most of the household members, retainers, and wards occupy this space, though they sometimes rent rooms out. Detailed explanations of the businesses of The Pyreanor building and The Sunpyre building, including the specifics of employment information, are on the Businesses of House Pyreanor page. The People of House Pyreanor While the Pyreanor family existed before the fall of Quel'thalas and were technically nobility due to land ownership, they never laid claim to titles, choosing to exist as a merchant family. During the Pyreanor Family's flight from Quel'thalas, Leiah Pyreanor, Youl Pyreanor, and Zan Pyreanor found Tyan Sunbrand, Dalaen Duskhallow, and Iviaen Brightblaze and the three joined the surviving Pyreanor family in a pact of mutual survival. After the fall the group discovered more survivors from Tyan's family, Tyan's brother Miastal Sunbrand, Tyan's nephew Danil Sunbrand, and his cousins Kye Snowdawn and Tal Snowdawn. The Duskhallows, Brightblazes, Snowdawns, and Sunbrands were all from parts of Southern Quel'thalas, also known as the Blackened Woods, now known as Ghostlands, and their homes and families were lost in the razing. Homeless, the Pyreanor family welcomed the other four families of survivors into their own home, thus House Pyreanor was born. Deadshot Farstrider Kemnebi Sunrunner was the first to join the family after its formation when Zan Pyreanor and Tyan Sunbrand found him half-starved and hiding up a tree and managed to earn his trust. He eventually followed them to the source of food and safety and now serves as the household's head of security. Zan Pyreanor, as eldest living son and the member of the Pyreanor family, became the head of household, the Patriarch, even though his elder sister Leiah had a far more commanding presence. This choice was not made on gender alone, but also because Zan survived with the knowledge of how to run the family business. From sales, to bookkeeping, to crafting techniques, it was Zan who had the knowledge of keeping the household afloat, the mouths fed, and the money coming in. Since the fall, House Pyreanor has grown from being just a shop with housing above to hosting a boarding house that also houses several companies ranging from a banking to baking. Read more about the people of House Pyreanor. Activities House Pyreanor roleplay consists of two main activities. *Frequent Casual Roleplay - This happens almost daily and is mostly social interaction and fun times. This is playing daily life, interacting, building up characters. This is often light-heated and sometimes a little silly. *Occasional DMed Storylines - This happens from time to time, but these take planning, time, and energy. Sometimes storylines may be a series of sporadic things that occur during casual RP and move over time. These tend to be a bit darker in theme, dealing with the horrors that people willingly commit on others. Additionally, there is a discord server that is a text based version of all the rooms in the Pyreanor building as well as an ooc lounge to chat with other participants and friends. House Pyreanor does not include political intrigue, it's more of a boarding house or a sitcom (a fuller house) than a house of nobles lusting after power. House Pyreanor does have some rather odd and lorebendy things going on detailed here for the sake of full disclosure. Recruitment House Pyreanor is small, quiet, and tends to keep to itself. Those interested in participating in RP with House Pyreanor and friends should contact Zandrae OOC to get started, what to expect, where to look, etc. Those who RP regularly with House Pyreanor may wind up considered allies, friends, retainers, tenants, or apprentices. None of these positions require a guild tag, though that option exists. Employment There are a number of businesses and operations under the House Pyreanor banner and other players are welcome to have one of those businesses as their characters' employment and as an excuse to connect with others and participate in RP. Outside of discussing it OOC, there should be an IC interview with whoever is in charge of each business. In almost all cases of employment with the companies, actual work activities occur entirety off-screen. No one is required to do boring work stuff during their actual playtime. Joining the Household Officially joining the Household as a ward, rehabilitative ward, or retainer is something that happens through roleplay and usually only occurs with long-time participants, as becoming a part of the household is a long term thing. Spoilers ---- Category:House Pyreanor Category:Blood Elf Houses Category:Genre: Comedy Category:Genre: Adventure Category:Genre: Slice of Life Category:Non-Guild Groups Category:WIP